


The art of ruining the Pines Family

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>That is probably the least amount of tags I could have ever used on something. Like wow. Anyways, this is my first BillDip story, I've been obsessing over them for quite a while and when I obsess over something, I can never really get a story out of my head. Uh, with where I'm going with this, it's going to have to be a long running story. Sadly, I don't have a reliable computer, nor I ever really have time to update, but I will get to it as soon as I possibly can, since this one isn't going to leave me alone until I actually write it. Keep your eyes peeled, I guess. Uh, other then that, I hope you like the first chapter. Hmm, what else.. I proof read it a few rimes and ran it through spell check, but if you find something, point it out for me so I can go back to change it. This is not Beta read, so any mistake I may have missed, you can only blame my eyes and google. Always blame google. Leave a comment if you have any criticism, anything you want to mention just go ahead and do that. Kudos if you liked, and remember, Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram and buy gold!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The art of ruining the Pines Family

**Author's Note:**

> That is probably the least amount of tags I could have ever used on something. Like wow. Anyways, this is my first BillDip story, I've been obsessing over them for quite a while and when I obsess over something, I can never really get a story out of my head. Uh, with where I'm going with this, it's going to have to be a long running story. Sadly, I don't have a reliable computer, nor I ever really have time to update, but I will get to it as soon as I possibly can, since this one isn't going to leave me alone until I actually write it. Keep your eyes peeled, I guess. Uh, other then that, I hope you like the first chapter. Hmm, what else.. I proof read it a few rimes and ran it through spell check, but if you find something, point it out for me so I can go back to change it. This is not Beta read, so any mistake I may have missed, you can only blame my eyes and google. Always blame google. Leave a comment if you have any criticism, anything you want to mention just go ahead and do that. Kudos if you liked, and remember, Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram and buy gold!

Bill stayed in the shadows as he watched Pine Tree from the rooftops again. The kid was still trying to crack the codes of Gravity Falls. When was he going to give up? The kid was going to end up like McGugget, Stanford, and even Stanley if he kept this going. He snapped his fingers and the dreamscape bled into reality, turning it all grey. He materialized from the air, just to hear the kid scream. Pine Tree glared hard at him. “Bill? What are you doing here?” He growled, holding the book close to his hest. Bill let his cane appear from fire and twirled it around. “What? Am I not allowed to visit my favorite meatbag?” He asked, a playful hint on his tone.

Pine Tree growled again and kept his defenses up. “No. Not after you tried to take control of my Grunkles mind and took over my body,you jerk.” He said, narrowing his eyes. Bill let out a chuckle. It was adorable how this human thought that those little expressions would keep him away. “Oh come on, kid. All’s well that end’s well. You did ‘defeat’ me again as you like to put it, so I don’t see a problem in trying to visit you every once in a while to try and get a scare from you, cutie.” Pine Tree’s cheeks heated up at the name and Bill couldn’t help but chuckle. Pine Tree huffed.

“What ever you’re trying to get from me, it’s not gonna work. I’ve long learned my lesson to not make deals with you.” He said, standing up and brushing dirt off his shorts. He went inside through the window and Bill followed him. He watched the human’s small figure with a curious eye. “Hey, Pine Tree, how old were you again?” Time was naught for him, so he never really cared for it. But since the last time Pine Tree had been to Gravity Falls, Bill couldn’t help but notice that he was changing in a bunch of places. More so in certain spots than others. Pine Tree paused and turned his head cautiously.

“Why...?” Bill sighed and twirled the cane some more. “Just curious, Pine Tree.”

Pine Tree narrowed his eyes at me again, before turning around and crossing his arms. “Eighteen, Cipher.” Bill made a small noise, before clapping two hands together. “Well, I have business to take care of, dreams to tarnish, and people to make deals with. Reality is just an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye.” In a flash the dreamscape vanished, and Bill left the kid alone. He looked over the plans he’d made for destroying the tone and all of it’s secrets, and trying to make Stanford remove the barrier around the town so he could finally regain his rule over the world and let the picture burn in his hands. He had to figure out a way to gain the Pines Family’s trust somehow. He wasn’t going to be able to do it like this, Stanford would never trust him. Pine Tree was too paranoid when he was like this. The only thing he really needed, was the book. He looked over Pine Tree again, and an idea came into his head. He knew how to get the book, and how to get Pine Tree’s trust all in one go.

He had to get a body.

* * *

Dipper stayed in the shack, fixing one of the wiring for the lights, when the door opened. He looked over to it, to find a tall man with dark skin and blonde and black hair smirk at him. He had hair covering one eye of his face, so all Dipper saw was one gold eye and that almost made him fall off the ladder.  He didn’t know what it was about the man, but Dipper had a feeling that he shouldn’t trust him. He reminded him of someone, but he just couldn’t pinpoint who for the life of him. Dipper looked around and saw that everyone else was too in their own business to take care of him, so Dipper gave a sigh and got down the ladder. He put the screwdriver in his tool belt and rolled up his sleeves, going over to the man. “May I help you?” The man gave him a smirk again. “I’m here for the job application that was at the door?” Dipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose against his fore finger and thumb.

“You’re going to have to wait for Stan to come back. He’s in charge of conducting interviews. I just do general repairs.” He said, wiping off the sweat with the back of his hand. The man made a humming noise, before stretching a hand out. “I’m William. What do you go by, cutie?” Dipper flushed at the nickname, at the reminders kept going off in his head. He shoved it to the back of his mind and took William’s hand into his own.

“Dipper.” William shook it, before he leaned against a wall. “So, Dippin Dot, what kind of job is the old man offering?” Dipper sighed at the other terrible nickname and went back to the ladder. “Like I said, you’ll have to talk to him. Wendy’s going off to college soon, so I believe it might be cashier.” He went back to fixing the wiring. William came over to the ladder and held it steady for him. “Who’s Wendy?”

Dipper put the screwdriver in his mouth as he carefully took out the casing and pointed to the Red head reading a magazine by the cashier.

“Dipper!” Dipper yelped and let the screwdriver and the casing with the lightbulb fall down, and his eyes widened as he tried to grab the before they hit the ground. His footing slipped and he went falling, bracing himself to hit the ground. When the fall never came, he opened his eyes to see William holding the casing, the screwdriver and the lightbulb along with Dipper bridal style. Dipper blushed a bright red and coughed. “Th- thank you.” He said. William smirked and set him down on his feet. Dipper turned to Mabel, who had looked down sheepishly.

“Sorry.” She said nervously, scratching the back of her hair. Dipper gave a sigh and shrugged. “It’s fine. What’s so important that you had to come yelling in here?” Mabel grinned and shoved a paper in his face. He took it from her and peered at it.

“An invite to Northwest manor? Mabel, I thought you were over this.” He said with a tired sigh. Mabel made a noise, before she finally noticed the man behind him. She grinned wide and mischievous, before stepping in front of him. “Oh, Dipper, who is this?” Dipper grimaced at the tone of her voice and felt something hot flare up in his stomach. He set his jaw and let his head hang down for a moment to scrub at his eyes. No, William in no way was his. And where the hell did that feeling even come from? Sure, he made Dipper blush a few times, but that in no way meant that Dipper was going to start developing something for him. Dipper looked back up to see William staring at him, and not his sister. It made him cheer inwardly for a moment, and he shook his head for a moment, before he cleared his throat to get her attention of William. “This is William. He’s going to talk to Stan about the position-”

“You’re hired!” Dipper did a double take. “Mabel!” Mabel turned around and smiled. “What? Stan made me assistant manager, so that means I have the authority to hire people. And this hunk of dream boat is so  hired.” William smirked at her. “Thank you, Shooting Star. When do I start?” He had Mable positively swooing at the name, and Dipper turned around, refusing to admit he was sulking. He almost went back to the ladder, when he felt a hand on his wrist. With a yank, he was crashing lightly on to a (very muscular) chest. He looked up to see William smirking at him.

“Now now, cutie. Don’t you think you’re forgetting something?” He whispered into Dipper’s ear. Dipper felt his face go red and his eyes went half lidded when William leaned in close. Then a few things were in his hand and they were separated again, right before their lips touched. Dipper sputtered and blushed, looking down at the lightbulb, the casing, and the screwdriver, and WIlliam shot him a naughty smirk. "See you around, kid.” And he was out the door in a beat.

* * *

Bill chuckled to himself as the body disintegrated and his demonic form appeared. Everything was going so smoothly. In fact, it was all going faster than he originally planned. Gaining Pine Tree’s trust was just that easy, and even better, it seemed the kid had developed feelings for him. Oh, that was great. His eye turned red and he gave a vicious laugh. “Just you see, Stanford. Everything will be falling to pieces.”


End file.
